List of Hayate the Combat Butler chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Viz Media on November 21, 2006 in North America.]] This is a list of chapters for the Japanese manga series Hayate the Combat Butler written and illustrated by manga author Kenjiro Hata. It is serialized in the Japanese shōnen manga magazine Shōnen Sunday starting from May 2004. The ongoing manga currently has twenty-four released volumes in bound volume form in Japan. Fifteen volumes have been translated into English and distributed in North America by Viz Media. __TOC__ Volume list Note: Viz's official English-translated titles through volume 15, unofficial Japanese translations thereafter. | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-127271-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 21, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0851-1 | ChapterList = *001. *002. *003. *004. *005. *006. *007. *008. *009. | Summary = Hayate Ayasaki is a 16-year-old boy who has been supporting himself since childhood by working a variety of part-time jobs. His parents, on the other hand, are degenerate gamblers who don't work at all and generate 150 million yen in debt. To pay this debt, Hayate's parents sell him as an organ donor to the yakuza - an idea Hayate isn't too crazy about, so he decides to kidnap someone and ransom them for 150 million yen. The girl he attempts to kidnap, though, misinterprets Hayate's intentions, and thinks that he is confessing his love for her. The girl, Nagi Sanzenin, turns out to be the only daughter of a super wealthy family. Nagi buys Hayate from the yakuza and becomes her butler to pay her back. At his current salary, it will take him 40 years to pay Nagi back! | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-127272-0 | LicensedRelDate = February 13, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0852-8 | ChapterList = *010. *011. *012. *013. *014. *015. *016. *017. *018. *019. *020. | Summary = Hayate's new career as a live-in butler for the mega-moneyed Sanzenin family is in full swing, but this job requires more than just mental fortitude and brute strength: he needs to be entertaining too. Whether it's standing up to fire-spewing robots or protecting his mistress's millions from her tycoon grandfather, Hayate must remain calm, composed, and hilarious at all times. The question now is whether Hayate will actually live long enough to pay off his debts... and things aren't looking too good! | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-127273-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 8, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0853-5 | ChapterList = *021. *022. *023. *024. *025. *026. *027. *028. *029. *030. *031. | Summary = As if dealing with his mistress Nagi's outlandish demands weren't taxing enough, poor (yet perennially) hardworking Hayate has to suffer the ignominy of being challenged to a duel by Nagi's fiance Wataru Tachibana. With his saber at the ready, Hayate is prepared to defend himself... but is there any logical reason why he's even fighting a duel in the first place? Shouldn't the simple act of keeping the Sanzenin household spic-and-span be enough? | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-127274-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 14, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0854-2 | ChapterList = *032. "Hayate the Combat Butler" *033. *034. *035. *036. *037. *038. *039. "Funny Bunny" *040. *041. *Extra Episode. "Radical Dreamers" | Summary = For full-time butler-in-debt Hayate, attending high school - even one tailor-made for his working class values - remains just a dream inside a dream, and the ritzy Hakuou Gakuin seems galaxies beyond his reach, especially since it's packed with the wealthiest students in Japan! Despite that, and in order to be a first-class butler, Hayate remains resolute in his desire to get an education, even if his new duties involve transporting his mistress's forever forgotten-at-home box lunch to class! | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120030-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 13, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1167-2 | ChapterList = *042. *043. *044. *045. *046. *047. *048. *049. *050. "Raging Waves" *051. *052. | Summary = To truly be considered a butler of the highest caliber, Hayate needs more than just punctuality, an unwavering sense of loyalty and the ability to keep his mistress out of tight situations - he'll also need to develop the ultimate fighting technique! Despite his best efforts, though, our butler-in-debt seems incapable of keeping out of duels. Thankfully, this time it's a non-life-threatening kendo match. Will the path of the sword help guide Hayate toward true domestic enlightenment? | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120128-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 12, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1520-5 | ChapterList = *053. *054. *055. *056. *057. *058. "Distance" *059. *060. *061. *062. *063. | Summary = With a prize of 150 million yen on the line, the traditional sports event at Hakuou Gakuin - the paired freestyle marathon - finally begins. Honor, pride, and even the fate of Hayate's employment are on the line, but how can he hope to win when his mistress Nagi would sooner French-kiss a king cobra than participate in anything remotely close to exercise?! What cruel mishap will befall the embattled Hayate this time - especially when victory is but a short jog away? | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120417-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 13, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1682-0 | ChapterList = *064. "Maria-san's Honey-Sweet Lesson... with Poison" *065. "It Was a Mission to Move Through Snow Fields, Like in That Game, D2" *066. "St. Valentine's Day: Classmate's Side — 'Shining☆ Days'" *067. "St. Valentine's Day: House Side - 'You Are Similar to Me'" *068. "There Are Things That Money Can't Buy. Priceless" *069. "The Genius Teacher Who Isn't a Little Kid Came to School" *070. "Go, Go Student Body Adventure" *071. "Devil Hunter Hospitable Isumi" *072. "It Was a More Serious Problem Than Conquering the World" *073. "Heart To Heart" *074. "My Sister is a First-Class Counselor" | Summary = Valentine's Day is coming - a time for boys and girls to share their heartfelt sentiments with one another and to revel in the glories of young love. Ayumu, a former classmate of Hayate, has kept a flame burning for the adorably overworked butler-in-debt for some time. Is her chance for true happiness with a horrendously debt-ridden domestic finally at hand? Later, Nagi applies for her school's manga award but quickly learns that if her work is to be tempered with worldly experience, she'll need to get her upper-class hands dirty - both literally and figuratively. | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120580-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 12, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1683-7 | ChapterList = *075. "Good, Or Don't Be" *076. "Your Place" *077. "Nagi's Angels: Full Throttle" *078. "Elevator Action Was Beyond the Comprehension of Those of Us That Couldn't Become Newtype" *079. "Struggling with Jealousy!!! Ja-pan" *080. "Running To Horizon" *081. "Round Dance-Revolution-" *082. "Why Do I Always Watch Princess Mononoke on TV? I Own It on DVD..." *083. "Protect Isumi ~ The Challengers ~ Tonight's Story Is About Ambitious Girls in Skirts" *084. "Please Save My Earth with a 130 cm Dandy, Darling" *085. "I Used to Think It Was Normal to Fish Like the Crazy Old Men of the Sea" | Summary = For reasons of no major concern or importance, butler-in-debt Hayate has to leave the Sanzenin mansion for a three-day, two-night trip. Though he has no particular place to go or reason to be there, Hayate does have one thing that's rarely in his possession: money (one million yen from Maria, to be exact). Well, he thought he had some money. Steering clear of gambling should be easy enough, but will cash-strapped classmates and impromptu medical bills leave Hayate's billfold as bleak and barren as his future? | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120696-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 11, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1950-0 | ChapterList = *086. "Unpretty Woman" *087. "Riding a Mountain Bike ~ When I Went Shopping ~ I Realized That I Had No Wallet ~ But I Continued on Dating ~" *088. "Successful Mission" *089. "I Will" *090. "The Range of Questions You Predicted Won't Be on the Test" *091. "Moment" *092. "Around the Time of the Hina Doll Festival ~ Spirited Away by the Demon ~" *093. "The Magical Hayate Run-Run of Love" *094. "The Wise Old Man of Union Theope Says,`Love And Hate Are the Same Thing'" *095. "A Cruel, Foolish Man's Thesis" *096. "I Alone Am Honored in Heaven and on Earth" | Summary = Hayate owes a debt of gratitude to Hinagiku - the cute, sporty, and all around perfect-in-every-conceivable-way student body president - and as her March 3rd birthday draws near, the bankrupt butler tries hard to come up with an appropriate present. But with final exams on the horizon, will he have time to prepare Hinagiku a heartfelt gift and pass his classes? Later, an ancient curse makes Hayate appear as if he's wearing women's clothing - and if it isn't broken, Hayate will be doomed to live out the rest of his days in drag! But, seeing as he looks really cute in a maid's uniform, maybe that isn't a bad thing... | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121007-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 10, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2208-1 | ChapterList = *097. "Mind Education" *098. "The Heady Feeling of Freedom" *099. "Saki-san's Trifling Personal Errand (Warring Rival Episode)" *100. "Congratulations ☆ 100th Episode! But This Is Actually the 99th Week, Because Two Episodes Were Published the First Week..." *101. "You Don't Have Enough Kung Fu ♥" *102. "Well, Amuro Had a Place to Return to, But..." *103. "Once, Hotaru-chan Said, 'The One Who Takes Advantage of Others Will Be Taken Advantage of by Someone Else Someday...'" *104. "I Cried Out Loud on YOUR TUBE, and Now I Feel Great!" *105. "If You Feel Sorry for Me, Then Give Me Money, plus a PS3 and an Xbox 360" *106. "With All the Money You Spent on Sister Princess Merchandise, You Could Have Bought a Car" *107. "A Lonesome War" | Summary = Final exams are close at hand and Hayate can no longer afford to ignore his studies, but if he's hitting the books, who will keep the Sanzenin mansion spick and span? Anticipating just such an occasion, head butler Klaus arranges for Mecha Butler No. 13 to take Hayate's place. Fully automated and machine-engineered to domestic perfection, this new cybernetic manservant boasts a wide variety of dazzling features and capabilities, from performing soothing backrubs to giving Nagi candid advice on her latest manga. Is Hayate truly this easy to replace? | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121029-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 12, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2209-8 | ChapterList = *108. "© Gosho Aoyama" *109. "The Saginomiya Family" *110. "The Sanzenin Ranking Kingdom ~ Is Ralph a Mecha or a Monster? ~" *111. "Drop-Dead Chop!! And Kick & Punch!! And Finally, Uppercut" *112. "Longing for the Railway" *113. "When in Doubt, Just Paint it Red" *114. "Run! Even if You're Not an Honest Person" *115. "Run Together" *116. "It's More Like a Dream than Being in a Real Dream" *117. "Kiwa Kiwa Last Boy" *118. "The Moon Is a Harsh Ojō-sama at Night" | Summary = A meteor has fallen somewhere near the Izu Peninsula, an area well known for its relaxing hot spring resorts. The tourist trade is thrown into a tizzy when word leaks out that this meteor also seems to have imbued the local hot springs with cosmic powers, including (but not limited to) the ability to raise one's grades or increase one's bust size. Who in their right mind would let a divine opportunity like this slip by? Everyone, from butlers to their masters, are now booking their trips to Izu, so Hayate better pack his toothbrush - it's going to be a bumpy ride. | LineColor = DCBCFF }} ISBN 978-4-09-159049-7 (limited ed.) | LicensedRelDate = August 11, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2210-4 | ChapterList = *119. "Nagi Sanzenin's Little Star Wars -Stardust Memory-" *120. "It Was Momoi Who Was Referred to as Having Skin like an Eggshell After a Bath" *121. "Goodbye, Mankind (Only Me)" *122. "Voices of a Distant Star" *123. "Someday... Please Believe" *124. "Just as Sp○der-Man Spends His Day Saving Human Lives Instead of Fighting Monsters like in the Movies, a Butler's Daily Life Is Much the Same" *125. "What's the Thing That Will Make You Happy but You Don't Want to Buy for Yourself? Is It Hard to Find?" *126. "People Say You Go There, You Can Make Any Kind of Cookies. Everyone Wants to Give Some, but the Meeting Place Is So Far" *127. "Butter-Fly" *128. "Future Century (Secret) Club" *129. "It Was like the Sound of Gill's Flute" | Summary = The Izu meteor may not have gifted Nagi with the pneumatic figure of her dreams, but it's left one surprise: a bug-eyed little alien girl looking for her lost spaceship. If Nagi helps she might score a biogenic reward, but will the grateful E.T. increase her bustline by 30 inches... or her distance from Hayate by 30 million miles? Then, before you know it, it's White Day, when guys in Japan repay girls for all the chocolate the girls gave on Valentine's Day. And Hayate thought the yakuza got cranky about unpaid debts... | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121197-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 10, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2338-8 | ChapterList = *130. "Some Rurounin Said the Will to Live Is Stronger than Anything Else, but the Reality Is..." *131. "Is There Still a Service Called 'Smile, 0 Yen'?" *132. "Better Fortune ☆ The Shrine of Ambition: No Appearance for the Katsura Sisters" *133. "Catching the Dreams of the Bubble Economy in My Hand" *134. "If I Die, Please Destroy My Hard Drive Without Viewing the Contents" *135. "Rozen Maid. A Maid Created by Rozen. I Won't Let You Trash Her" *136. "No Matter What Anyone Says, Your Own Cat Is The Cutest" *137. "There's Someone with a Stronger Connection than ADSL or Fiber Optics" *138. "Keep on Dreaming" *139. "The Coffee Shops and Family Restaurants in Nerima and Suginami Are Full of Manga Artists, Editors and Animators" *140. "The Maid Saw It and Has Been Seen" | Summary = What makes a maid? When the ghostly priest who haunts the Sanzenin mansion (what, you forgot about the ghostly priest?) reveals that he can't rest in peace before fulfilling his last earthly wish, the ever-accommodating Hayate promises to help. Unfortunately, that wish is to hit on a nubile maid! Soon everyone - Hayate, of course, included - is struggling to master the arcane art of maid cosplay. And if that's not exciting enough to send you to Heaven, this volume also reveals the shocking secret origin of Nagi's pet tiger. | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121268-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 16, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2645-4 | ChapterList = *141. "No Matter How High the Anticipation of a Great Punch Line, a Boy Must Live Up to a Girl's Expectations" *142. "When You Think About It, Turning into an Animal when Your True Identity Is Revealed Is Scary" *143. "Where We're Headed To" *144. "Even in a Samurai Drama, a Person Usually Becomes Obedient when He Sees a Tattoo of Streaming Cherry Blossoms" *145. "Distance—Even if It's Near" *146. "Distance—Even if It's Far" *147. "Hayate Once Upon a Time Story" *148. "It's a Mystery How a Girl You Didn't Notice at the Beginning of the Term Starts Looking Cute by the End" *149. "I Want to Go Hiking. I Really Want to Go. I Mean, I Want to Get Out of My Workplace" *150. "A Child Is a Lost Child Because He's Lost. I'm Lost in Life. H-E-L-P..." *151. "A Wild Life. The Animals Are Unforgiving to Me" | Summary = Nagi has done the one thing no one ever expected from the pampered heiress: gotten a job! But her first-ever day of work leaves her too exhausted to enjoy Sakuya's birthday party, an Osaka-style comedy spectacular where the birthday girl's friends are forced to perform before a massive audience. After a comedy buildup spanning several chapters and this cover text, can Hayate make 'em laugh? | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121338-9 | LicensedRelDate = June 15, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2734-5 | ChapterList = *152. "Unnecessary Moe and Necessary Courage" *153. "A Sun Went Down Behind the Distant Mountain and Also Down into the Valley" *154. "Tremble, My Heart! Scorching Heat So Hot! Well, Something like That" *155. "Saki-san's Personal Errand (Warlord Battle Chronicle) *156. "Sleepless at 2:00 A.M., Broke the Door in Irritation" *157. "Can't Live Hiding in the Dark" *158. "The Reality of High School Life Is Quite Different from the Ideal" *159. "Dangerous Walking" *160. "A Kotatsu Is Superb During a Cold Winter" *161. "Sure, All My Otoshidama Is Gone, but the Memories Will Never Fade" *162. "You Know the DS Game That Lets You Practice How to Smile? Maybe You Can Make Use of That..." | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121427-0 | LicensedRelDate = September 14, 2010 (scheduled) | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2783-9 | ChapterList = *163. *164. "Magical: Labyrinth" *165. *166. *167. *168. *169. *170. *171. *172. *173. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121479-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *174. *175. *176. *177. *178. *179. *180. *181. *182. *183. *184. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121566-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *185. "The End of the World (8): The Birth of the Lord of Hatred" *186. "The End of the World (9): Don't Call Me Anymore" *187. "The End of the World (10): Someday, When The Rain Ceases" *188. "The Moment for Arranging the Vacation Plan is the Most Enjoyable One" *189. "The Person Who is Loved is the One Who is Worried. Also, the Holy God is Said to be Dead" *190. "The Lively Couple in a So-called 'Date'. It'll be Nice if no Awful Thing Like a Disease Called Stomachache Occurs" *191. "A Date is Fun. Or Rather, I Mean Going Out With a Girl is Basically Fun" *192. "Who Would Say a Joke That He Likes a Girl Who is Full of Opens?" *193. "Ah...At Any Rate, Even the Prime Minister Said He Wants Money, Right?" *194. "Quiz Magic Hamdemi" *195. "I Wanna Know Because I Don't Know. Now I Don't Know But I'll Know Later. That's The Quiz Game Life" | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121895-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *196. *197. *198. *199. *200. *201. *202. *203. *204. *205. *206. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121698-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *207. *208. *209. *210. *211. "RADICAL DREAMERS : REAL SIDE" *212. *213. *214. *215. *216. *217. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121779-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *218. *219. *220. *221. *222. *223. *224. *225. *226. *227. *228. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-122135-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *229. *230. *231. *232. *233. *234. *235. *236. *237. *238. *239. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-122256-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *240. *241. *242. *243. *244. *245. *246. *247. *248. *249. *250. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-122257-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *251. *252. *253. *254. *255. *256. *257. *258. *259. *260. *261. | Summary = | LineColor = DCBCFF }} Chapters not yet published in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Sunday from February 2010 to July 2010. *262. *263. *264. *265. *266. *267. *268. *269. *270. *271. *272. *273. *274. *275. *276. *277. *278. *279. *280. References Chapters Hayate the Combat Butler th:รายชื่อบทของฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน